Proving Worth
Episode 1:Proving Worth "Hey kid, you ready?" asked Ria. Jason used his speed to put his suit on and said "Good to go." There was a beep in his ear and then Zack said "Testing. Does this damn thing work?" He touched his earpiece and said "I hear you Zack." There was a knock on the door and then Mike came in. He was a tall, muscular African American who wore combat pants and boots, a black shirt and a black leather jacket with sunglasses. He carried a baseball bat strapped to his back like a ninja's sword. Mike asked "You sure about this kid?" Jason nodded and then Mike touched his own earpiece and barked "Come on. Meet me on the main deck." They both went out and sat on the conference deck of the high tech warship that they called home. Then Ria Colt arrived. She wore a dark purple tank top, navy jeans and a pistol holstered at her side. Zack Ryan followed her, wearing a black tactical bodysuit with nightsticks hidden up his sleeves. Eric Hall followed in silver armour with an assault rifle slung over his soldier. They were all there so Mike started "We've been hired to steal an experimental energy weapon from a group of guards and scientists employed by a group called Valkryie. Their base is on that island." He pointed at a barely visible coastline in the distance before continuing "Jason will use his speed to take out the guards patrolling the grounds before returning to the ship and bringing us to the island. From there me and Ria will take out the remaining guards. Eric and Zack will go to the lab under the main building. Any questions? Good. Let's do this." Jason pulled his cowl down over his face and ran over the water. He saw a wall topped with barbed wire with men walking over the top of it. He ran up the wall and jumped over the barbed wire before methodically taking each man down. Then Jason ran around the base, knocking out every guard he saw. He ran back to the ship and grabbed Eric and Zack before returning again to grab Ria and Mike. When he stopped again, Mike said "Ok kid. Now go back to the ship. You're on tech support." He gave a thumbs up before running back to the ship and sitting in front of the computer in his room. Jason set up a display with footage from the tiny cameras attached to their earpieces and security footage from around the island. A man in a black suit appeared in front of Eric. He fired his gun. Jason cursed and ran off the ship. Time slowed as he moved as fast as he could. He passed Zack and stopped in front of Eric, catching the bullet that was about to hit him in the face. Then Jason ran up to his attacker and clothes lined him. He fell as Eric said "We had this." Jason smiled and said "What, was your plan to have Zack killed?" Eric said nothing and there was silence until Zack said "Jay, get back to the ship. " He ran back and watched the rest of the mission go swimmingly well. Then his earpiece clicked and Mike said "Okay Streak. Ready for pickup." He sounded desperate. Jason responded "Gotcha Tank." Then he ran back to the island. He saw them standing in a circle around Ria. Her top was stained with blood and she was unconscious, breathing irregularly. Jason brought her back first and returned to see his companions surrounded by men with guns. He knocked them all out before bringing his team home. Zack walked briskly towards the infirmary. Jason followed him and asked "What the hell happened?" He responded "Turns out the area between the complex and the rendezvous is a blind spot in the camera network." They went in and Jason vibrated his hand and phased through Ria's flesh and bone until he briefly turned the tips of his fingers solid to grab the bullet. He phased his hand out and dropped the bullet before grabbing a cloth and lifting her top to clean the wound. As he worked, Zack said "When I was sixteen, I was a nerd who worked in a grocery store. And now, at the same age, you're a wound cleaning, fast moving badass. God if I had a kid I wish they'd be like you." He shook his head and laughed. Mike burst in and said "We got $100,000. Where are we drinking today?" Ria got up and said "How about we go out for a meal instead?" Mike said "That's actually a good idea. And then we can get drinks after." Ria rolled her eyes and laughed.